


Jak to po wojence ładnie

by Filigranka



Series: Napisane, by zadowolić moje wewnętrzne dziecko, id i wszystko, co wyparte [24]
Category: Romans Teresy Hennert (Nałkowska)
Genre: Community: Mirriel, Gen, Nietzsche Blake Derrida i in. oficjalnie popierają foe yay, Skumbrie w tomacie, bijemy rekordy w fandomowych niszach, everything is hollow and nothing hurts, future!fic, jak tak pomyśleć to polski kanon lektur służy temu żeby złamać człowieka, podmiot czynności twórczych pisze by bawić autorkę, polskie fandomy są najlepsiejsze, słodkie jak ochrana, tylko niekoniecznie erotyczne. autorka czuje się usprawiedliwona więc, tylko ofiary się nie mylą (ale nie mają punktów charyzmy), świat nie jest z pluszu ani puchu. nihil novi sub sole
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-08 09:29:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12861675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Filigranka/pseuds/Filigranka
Summary: Michał Lin, były żołnierz IIRP, mąż dziedziczki kapitalistycznej fortuny, nie za bardzo mógł mieć złudzenia co do swojego powojennego losu.





	Jak to po wojence ładnie

**Author's Note:**

> Jeśli ktoś jeszcze poza mną (i Hasz, którą męczyłam) pamięta tę lekturę, to coś mu może powiedzą nazwiska bohaterów - Michał Lin, Andrzej Lanterna - i fakt, że to jest future vel powojenne AU. Ich relacja w kanonie mnie bardzo fascynuje (jak wszystko w tym kanonie; to bardzo niedoceniona książka), i poza tym wizja tego, co musiałoby dla nich wszystkich przyjść w przyszłości jest przerażająca, ale pozwalająca na poruszenie wielu dramatycznych momentów historycznych - a już przy lekturze trudno się mi było od niej opędzić. Bo to się aż prosi, aż prosi... O coś dłuższego, zdecydowanie, ale "zrobione jest lepsze od doskonałego". Nie napiszę dłuższego, po prostu. Nie teraz.
> 
> Ostrzeżenia: tortury - wzmiankowane i bez opisu, ale są. Wulgaryzmy. Bohaterowie fikcyjni, ale z "naszego świata", więc sytuacja historyczna realna (stalinizm, więzienia) i czarna. Historycznie patrząc, to z obcymi obywatelstwami bywało w ZSRR i PRLu różnie, ale przyjmijmy, że skoro już po wojnie, to najgorsze zagrożenie minęło i trzeba było znowu starać się o miłe stosunki dyplomatyczne.

Michał Lin, porucznik armii IIRP, zwolniony za (zdradę) ujawnienie tajemnic wojskowych, dzięki czemu uniknął wywózki i strzału w tył głowy, ale już nie uczestnictwa w AK – gdzie patrzano na niego podejrzliwie, tak ze względu na tamto, jak na przestrzelone płuco – Michał Lin, mąż dziedziczki jednej z większych fortun IIRP, więc element podejrzany sam w sobie, ten Michał Lin nie mógł mieć złudzeń co do swego losu.  
     A gdyby miał, to tygodnie śledztwa by je dawno wywiały. Bito go. Odbierano sen i ubranie. Polewano lodowatą wodą. Łamano kości. Miażdżono genitalia. Przypalano papierosami. Podduszano. Ale głównie bito. Przeciętnemu ubekowi po trzech klasach wiejskiej podstawówki wyobraźni nie stało na nic więcej.  
     Bito tak jak przed chwilą na przykład. Nagiego, przywiązanego do metalowego krzesła. Ale teraz przeniesiono do pokoju obok, tego z biurkiem, parkietem, oknem i kwiatkami na tym oknie. Tępą mordą porucznika dmuchano Linowi w twarz dymem. Drobiazg, chociaż Michałowi łzawiły oczy, chociaż zanosił się kaszlem, chociaż wolałby, jak zawsze, żeby go zabili. Albo raczej: prawie by wolał. Bo jeszcze była żona i córeczki. A nie było żadnego listu rozwodowego, chociaż modlił się, żeby takowy przyszedł.  
     Czasem myślał, że już leżą w nieoznaczonym grobie. Albo Wanda tam leży, córka kapitalisty, a dziewczynki powoli zjadają wszy w państwowym domu dziecka, w którym surowe opiekunki próbują biciem naprawić ich burżuazyjne dusze. Czasami tak myślał, bo to byłoby logiczne. Tak już działał ten świat.  
     Drzwi skrzypnęły. Porucznik, który Michała przesłuchiwał, uniósł wzrok. I zamarł na sekundę. W następnej spróbował równocześnie wstać, zasalutować, wyjąć z ust papierosa i nie pogubić nóg. Nie udało się mu. Zahaczył lekko nogą o biurko.  
     — Panie pułkowniku... — wykrztusił.  
     Linowi było już wszystko jedno. Co za różnica, kto go bije, porucznik, pułkownik, nawet i generał, nawet i sam chuj Stalin. Dlatego zamarł dopiero w następnej sekundzie, gdy usłyszał głos nowego:  
     — Co tu tyle dymu? W papierach jest, że on ma chore płuca. Jak ma składać zeznania, skoro zdania przez kaszel nie może wykrztusić?  
     To nie on, przekonywał się Michał. Głosy są podobne, ironizować każdy potrafi, od bicia dzwoni mi w uszach.  
     — Panie pułkowniku... — powtórzył przesłuchujący ze strachem, wrzucając papierosa do popielniczki.  
     — Otworzyć okno i wyjść.  
     Lin prawie nie poczuł powiewu powietrza, tak był wychłodzony. Ale to „prawie” wystarczyło, by zrozumiał, że na dworze jest zimno. Bardzo zimno. Grudzień już. Próbował mierzyć czas, ale dni umykały mu między kolejnymi przesłuchaniami – przeraził się tego nagle.  
Drzwi znów skrzypnęły. Narzucono mu tkaninę na ramiona. Marynarka albo krótka kurtka. Ale chyba raczej marynarka. Gładka podszewka. Chyba. Niewiele już czuł poza boli-nie boli.  
     — Nie zgasił — mruknięto; Lin nie chciał podnosić wzroku, widział tylko dłoń, sięgającą do popielniczki, wybierającą niedopałki, potem znikającą z pola widzenia. — Nic staranności. Ale tak to jest, jak trzeba masowo przyjmować nowe kadry.  
     Ból przyszedł sekundy później. Punkcik ognia w załamaniu szyi, obok tętnicy. Słaby, papieros najwyraźniej już dogasał, ale Michałowi i tak wydarł się na wpół jęk, na wpół krzyk, i tak zamknął odruchowo oczy.  
     Położono mu dłoń na ramieniu, przytrzymano. Lin powinien ją strząsnąć – chyba – coś mu mówiło, honor, las, wojna, to wszystko, o co walczyli – ale nie potrafił. Dotyk wydawał się nierealny, jakby pochodził z innego świata.  
     Dłoń oderwano niemal równo z papierosem.  
     — Szczęściem bycia za granicą w trakcie czystek jest — oznajmiono — że się przeżywa. Dostaje tytuł pułkownika wydziału wewnętrznego. Wraca do kraju i w glorii i chwale odwiedza groby bliskich. Otwórzcie oczy, eksporuczniku.  
     Teraz nagle poczuł odruch buntu. I tak go bili. I tak go bić będą. Nie podniósł powiek.  
     — Teraz nagle żołnierzyk Najjaśniejszej? — Szarpnięto go za włosy. — Proszę bardzo. To otwórz oczy, Michale. Popatrz na mnie.  
     Otworzył oczy. Te Andrzeja Laterny były tuż obok, ironiczne, ostre, niemiłe. Takie same jak zawsze. Jak dawniej. Jak wtedy.  
     — Spocznijcie, eksporuczniku.  
     Opuścił powieki. Nie miał siły patrzeć na tę spokojną, przedwcześnie postarzałą twarz. Nie miał siły pamiętać.  
     — Zamierzasz naprawić mój błąd? — wybełkotał. — Strzelisz mi w głowę?  
     — Tutaj? — Laterna przyłożył pięść do jego potylicy, docisnął, zimną, twardą. — Mamy na dole salę dla takich burżuazyjnych świń jak ty. Wykafelkowaną. — Kłykcie przejechały Linowi wzdłuż kręgosłupa; mężczyzna drgnął, odruchowo. — Żeby lud pracujący nie musiał się męczyć, sprzątając po was, paniczykach. A ja z kolei — w głosie nadal był ten nieprzyjemny sarkazm, dystans wiecznego żartu, który zdecydowanie bardziej pasowałby do sali w przedwojennej restauracji — mam dla ciebie propozycję.  
     — Pierdol się.  
     Sam czuł, że w jego głosie nie ma ognia i nawet go nie zdziwiło, że Laterna tylko się roześmiał.  
     — Wszyscy moi już w grobie. Nie mam się dla kogo narażać, dla kogo zdradzać naszej nowej republiki. Ale Hanna była dobra dla mojej siostry, do końca — zauważył, niby to z namysłem. — Mogę przerzucić twoją rodzinę przez granicę. Mają nadal konta w Szwajcarii, mają obywatelstwo. Ambasada się o nich upomni.  
     Linowi zaschło w gardle. Ucieszył się, że żyją. I przeraził, że są w mocy Laterny. Otworzył oczy.  
     — To jak, eksporuczniku? — Tamten sięgnął za pazuchę, wyciągnął płaską manierkę. — Za ich zdrowie?


End file.
